


Let The Snow Fall Down On Us (FanArt)

by vortexofevilkz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Holidays, Love, New Year's Eve, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vortexofevilkz/pseuds/vortexofevilkz
Summary: "I love snow.""And I loveyou."Regina smiled, blinking snowflakes away from her eyelashes. "I love you too, Emma."
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 20
Kudos: 48
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2





	Let The Snow Fall Down On Us (FanArt)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to SQACC Team for organizing this again and to all the authors and artists that participated.  
> Happy Holidays, swen. Here's to a better year!


End file.
